Code: Hyrule 2
by Felikis
Summary: Tras los hechos de "Code: Hyrule Swap" Zelda y Link han regresado a su reino y han llevado a Ulrich y Yumi a conocer aquello. Clasificación M por leMMon (digo yo).


**Code: Hyrule 2**

—Esto es precioso.

Yumi y Ulrich estaban fascinados por el paisaje que se extendía más allá de su vista. Desde el castillo de Hyrule podía distinguirse prácticamente toda la tierra que extendía el reino. Era una maravilla para la vista, y se deleitaban con ello. Zelda y Link sonrieron ante la cara de incredulidad de sus amigos.

—Muchas de las aldeas se están expandiendo —explicó Zelda—. Tras haber eliminado a Ganon, la gente está volviendo a prosperar. La tribu sheikah está siendo de gran ayuda —explicó la hyliana, mientras señalaba donde se extendía Kakariko.

—No tiene nada que ver con nada que haya visto antes… —comentó Ulrich, más para sí mismo que para sus amigos.

—Eso mismo pensé yo cuando llegué a vuestro mundo. Son realmente distintos —reflexionó Link, al lado del chico que ya consideraba su amigo íntimo.

La piedra sheikah había vuelto a funcionar misteriosamente, de forma que Link y Zelda habían regresado a su mundo sin mayor dificultad. Pero despedirse de sus nuevos amigos era algo impensable, de forma queles ofrecieron la oportunidad de volver con ellos y mostrarles la tierra a la que pertenecían. Ulrich y Yumi no habían dudado mucho antes de aceptar semejante propuesta y llevaban todo el día conociendo Hyrule, con la intención de hacer un pequeño viaje que empezaría al día siguiente.

Zelda apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Link, disfrutando también del paisaje. Aquel que había estado desolado durante muchos años, desde el Gran Cataclismo. Ahora su tierra volvía a prosperar.

—¿Os parece si entramos? —preguntó la princesa—. He pedido que nos preparen un banquete.

—¿Banquete? —preguntó Yumi.

—Algo íntimo, no te preocupes —aseguró su amiga—. Pero es cierto que necesitaremos energía, ¿recuerdas? —inquirió.

—Sin duda. Si vamos a recorrer todo este paisaje mañana vamos a tener que comer bien —comentó Ulrich, mientras volvían al interior de los muros de piedra.

Los otros tres se miraron entre sí, pero no comentaron nada mientras se bajaban hacia el gran salón.

Zelda no había reparado en medios para agasajar a sus amigos, pero había pasado tanto tiempo en el otro mundo que había tenido la precaución de que la cena tampoco fuera especialmente abundante, e incluso animó al Servicio Real a que se uniera al festejo para evitar que sobrasen alimentos, y ellos estuvieron encantados de celebrar con la soberana a quien creían desaparecida.

A la caída de la noche, se dirigieron a los aposentos. Aunque había una alcoba reservada para Yumi y Ulrich, estos fueron en primer lugar invitados a pasar un rato de la velada con sus anfitriones en la Habitación Real. Zelda se había aprovisionado de un par de botellas del mejor vino que se cosechaba en Hyrule. Sirvió cuatro copas en abundancia y brindaron.

—Me encanta haber venido —aseguró Ulrich—. Yumi y yo habíamos pensado en tomar unas vacaciones, pero desde luego esto supera nuestras expectativas.

—Bueno, no te emociones mucho, Ulrich, que me sigue apeteciendo conocer El Caribe —bromeó Yumi—. Pero sí. Esto nunca lo habríamos conocido sin conoceros. Es una maravilla.

—Como vosotros. Gracias a vosotros tuvimos un rincón en vuestro mundo, y perduramos, y hemos podido volver. Os debemos todo lo que nos ha pasado estos últimos meses —dijo Zelda en tranquilidad, aunque tenía un fuerte sentimiento de gratitud hacia ellos.

—Esta tierra os debe tanto como os lo debemos nosotros —afirmó Link, y Yumi y Ulrich se pusieron colorados, creyéndose inmerecedores de semejantes halagos.

—Tampoco ha sido para tanto. Os acogimos en casa cuando lo necesitábais, nada más —dijo el alemán.

—"Nada más". Lo dices como si eso fuera algo que ocurre a diario —comentó Link.

—No es eso, chicos, pero ya nos lo habéis agradecido las suficientes veces —dijo Yumi—. Y me alegra lo bien que ha salido todo al final, pero no podéis pasar el día dándonos las gracias…

—Podemos y lo haremos —bromeó Zelda—. Brindemos.

Se acercaron los cuatro y juntaron las copas. Brindaron "por la amistad" y vaciaron las copas. Zelda hipó. Había bebido un poco rápido, pero tenía que controlarse para que el plan saliera bien. Aún tenía que hacer algo, y esperar a que se diera bien.

—De pronto estáis muy callados —comentó Ulrich.

Y sin pensarlo mucho más, Zelda se abalanzó a por él y besó sus labios. Este no se apartó en el momento, pero la sujetó con mimo por los hombros y la hizo retroceder.

—Zelda… ya dijimos que "una y no más" —le recordó el chico. Después del intercambio de parejas que habían realizado unas semanas atrás, habían acordado que aunque les había gustado mucho la situación no debía repetirse.

—Y así será… no volveremos a intercambiarnos —aseguró Zelda. Le daba un poco de vergüenza. Pero debía continuar el plan.

Miró a Yumi. Se suponía que debía besarla para dejar claras las intenciones que tenían esa noche. Pero no se atrevía. Una chica… indudablemente preciosa, pero una chica al fin y al cabo. No iba a ser capaz.

Y en ese momento Link se adelantó a ella y plantó igualmente un beso en la boca del alemán. Este fue incapaz de reaccionar. Se había quedado helado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo el hyliano? ¿Acaso estaba loco? Era una posibilidad, desde luego. Tardó un poco en reaccionar cuando se vio liberado.

—Bueno… creo que se ha hecho tarde, así que será mejor que vaya a dormir…

—Espera, Ulrich —le llamó Yumi—. No te asustes. Era una idea que se nos ocurrió a los tres…

—¿El qué?

—Un cuarteto. Una orgía para nosotros cuatro —le explicó Yumi—. Te lo hubiera explicado antes, pero te conozco y sé que te hubieras negado…

—¡Claro que me hubiera negado! —saltó este—. Vale que aquello estuvo muy bien, pero esto ya es demasiado.

—Ulrich, por favor… —dijo Yumi.

Pero este salió de la habitación y se perdió por entre los largos corredores del castillo. De alguna forma logró llegar hasta una de las almenas, donde se sentó a descansar. No podía creerse que Yumi propusiera algo semejante. Y que los otros dos estuvieran de acuerdo. No. Él y Yumi eran una pareja. Link y Zelda eran otra pareja. Y no había por qué hacer cosas raras entre esas parejas.

—Hola. Hace fresquito, ¿verdad? —preguntó una voz femenina a su espalda.

—Pero, ¿qué dices? Si hace una noche genial —replicó Ulrich.

—Lo hacía. Hasta que nos has rechazado —dijo Zelda, sentándose a su lado—. Te has pasado un poco ahí abajo.

—Dijimos que aquello no se repetiría…

—Y ya te hemos dicho que no será así. En una orgía participan todos con todos…

—¡Y lo dices tan tranquila! —protestó él—. Por si no lo sabes, a mi me gustan las mujeres exclusivamente.

—Ya. Y a mi me gustan los hombres. Pero no tiene que ver con eso, tonto.

—¿Cómo?

—Es una forma de pasarlo bien, de divertirnos, de explorar… de descubrir cosas que pueden gustarte.

"Joder, y eso que la consideraba santa y pura", pensó Ulrich, sorprendido por la revelación de que a la princesa hyliana le apetecía probar los placeres de la carne de aquella forma.

—¿Y si ocurre? ¿Y si me llega a gustar?

—No entiendo qué puede haber de malo en hacer algo que te guste —dijo ella.

Se acomodó a su lado y aguardaron unos minutos sin decir nada. Entonces ella notó que el chico se ponía en pie. Definitivamente la noche iba a quedarse ahí. Pero le sorprendió que el chico le tendiese la mano.

—Vamos.

Yumi y Link estaban esperando en el dormitorio. A la japonesa le preocupaba que Ulrich estuviera haciendo alguna tontería. Link fue a pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros para reconfortarla, pero a ella le preocupaba que en ese momento regresara Ulrich y lo tomase como algo que no era.

—¿Crees que estará bien?

—Apuesto a que sí. Zelda podrá calmarle. Pero no me esperaba una reacción tan exagerada.

—Me preocupa a veces que sea tan posesivo… Nunca llevó muy bien mi amistad con William, pero lo de hoy…

—Está un poco chapado a la antigua, eso es todo.

—¡Habló el que casi sufre un infarto cuando se lo propusimos! —bromeó Yumi—. No es que seas precisamente "moderno", aquí vuestra civilización es lo que yo definiría como "medieval".

—Puede ser, pero el que ha salido corriendo es él —afirmó Link, muy digno.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del dormitorio otra vez. Ulrich y Zelda entraron, y a Yumi le relajó un poco ver que iban de la mano. Esperó la opinión de su chico.

—Siento haberme portado así. He exagerado un poco, es simplemente que… tengo miedo desde hace tiempo.

—¿Miedo? —preguntó Link.

—Por Yumi. Ser pareja… nos costó mucho conseguirlo, y temo que nos volvamos a separar por lo mismo que tardamos tanto en dar el paso… Desde que la conocí no me imagino con alguien que no sea ella. Y pienso muy mal cuando creo que eso puede acabarse.

—¿Acaso terminó la otra vez? —inquirió Yumi.

—Ya lo he hablado con él —intervino Zelda—. Sabe que no va a pasar eso que tanto teme, ¿verdad?

El alemán asintió lentamente. Le costaba aceptar lo que iba a ocurrir pero debía hacerlo. En el fondo, sabía que hacerlo con Zelda le gustaba mucho. Y el punto que más le tiraba hacia atrás, que era Link, podía intentar soportarlo. Merecería probar. El hyliano se acercó a él, sonrió y le puso el brazo sobre los hombros. Ulrich se intentó relajar y sin pensarlo mucho, plantó un beso a Link, quien se sorprendió.

—Vaya… eso no… me lo esperaba —dijo, bastante cortado.

—Perdón —dijo Ulrich de inmediato. Se había puesto colorado—. Como se supone que, bueno… vamos a estar todos con todos…

—Has hecho bien, Ulrich —afirmó Yumi, y atrajo a Zelda hacia ella—. ¿Te doy miedo?

Zelda negó, pero sus labios fueron capturados por los de Yumi. Eran calentitos y se movían tímidamente.

—Os recuerdo que ya nos besamos en su día —dijo Link—. Pero aquí lo que cuenta… es si seremos capaces de llegar hasta el final —añadió.

Desde luego eso sería complicado. Tenían miedos, pero también la intención de intentarlo. Ulrich intentó controlarse cuando sintió las manos de Link retirándole la camiseta. Sentía unos ligeros escalofríos al tacto de su mano. Sus cálidas y firmes manos. Estuvo a punto de perder la cabeza cuando sintió que le besaba en el hombro. Maldición, ¿por qué le gustaba?

Intentó distraerse mirando a las chicas, pero aquello le excitaba más en realidad. Zelda estaba igualmente siendo desnudada por Yumi, con cuidado y con mimo. El vestido desabrochado caía al suelo lentamente, mientras la japonesa le liberaba los pechos del sostén.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó Link, mientras terminaba de desnudar a Ulrich—. Ya veo que sí —bromeó, señalando al miembro endurecido del chico.

—¿A quién no le gustaría? —respondió este.

Quedaban aún Yumi y Link con ropa, de forma que se juntaron y se desvistieron mutuamente bajo la atenta mirada de Ulrich y Zelda. Estaban juntos, muy juntos, sus labios se rozaban mientras se quitaban la ropa. Se tocaban sin miramientos. Eran más lanzados que sus parejas, y les divertía verles inmóviles.

—Pues ya estamos todos —dijo Yumi—. Pensé que tendríamos frío, pero se está muy bien aquí así desnudos.

—Desde luego —afirmó Link. Y si os parece…

Pegó su cuerpo al de Ulrich. A este se le hizo incómodo sentirse pecho contra pecho contra Link, ya que eso implicaba el contacto de sus genitales. Sentía los brazos de Link rodeándole. Y su pene temblaba. No sabía si era nervios, excitación, morbo… pero se sentía bien.

Igualmente Zelda temblaba entre los brazos de Yumi. La japonesa tenía un aroma embriagador. Y sabía tocar. Sintió que la hacía avanzar un poco. Y de pronto estaban los cuatro en un amasijo de brazos y contacto humano.

Yumi les fue conduciendo hacia la cama, donde se apoderó rápidamente de Zelda. Se tumbó sobre ella, apartó los cabellos rubios de la chica que le tapaba los ojos y la besó con ganas. Le divertía mucho jugar con la chica mientras parecía que Ulrich estaba inmovilizado. De reojo miró a los chicos mientras degustaba el sabor de los labios de su amiga. Deliciosos. Sonrió cuando su novio se picó. Presa de la excitación, Ulrich pensó que no iba a ser menos que ella, y volvió a besar a Link. Trepó sobre su cuerpo poco a poco mientras sus labios se acostumbraban a los del otro.

—Vaya… te estás animando —dijo Link, sorprendido. Sujetó las caderas de Ulrich y este tembló un poco. Sus miembros estaban alineados. De pronto un par de cabezas surgieron entre medias. Yumi besó a su novio mientras Zelda hacía lo mismo con el hyliano.

La japonesa siguió un rato jugando con la princesa Zelda. La tumbó bocarriba y empezó a degustar el sabor de su cuello. Bajó poco a poco a sus generosos senos. Continuó bajando -no se podía creer estar haciendo eso- por el vientre de su amiga, y separó sus piernas.

—Tú estás conmigo —dijo la voz de Link. Ulrich fue consciente de que se había vuelto a quedar embobado con las chicas, y ahora, de pronto, la mano del hyliano le estaba masturbando.

Pero un gemido les volvió a entretener. De Zelda. La princesa estaba recibiendo en su sexo la lengua de Yumi, y esta lo hacía bastante bien. Intentaba taparse la cara, pero la japonesa le sujetaba las manos con ternura para evitarlo.

Ulrich no tuvo tiempo para cuestionarse dónde había aprendido Yumi a hacer eso. Link se había escapado de debajo de él y ahora le tenía de frente… lamiendo su pene. El hyliano era tímido, apenas jugueteaba con su lengua con su glande. Pero poco a poco fue a más. Fue introduciéndose toda su virilidad en la boca. "Joder, es bueno", pensó mientras Link le realizaba una felación propiamente dicha. Era increíble cómo podía usar así de bien sus labios… su lengua juguetona… su mano acariciando sus testículos con cuidado…

Le resultaba difícil mantenerse inmóvil, ya que eso indicaría que le gustaba, y no le apetecía demostrarlo. Pero toda resistencia era inútil, ya que Zelda no ocultaba lo mucho que le estaba gustando el cunnilingus que le hacía la japonesa. Gimió finalmente, ya que se iba a volver loco si se oponía mucho más.

—Link… voy a… acabar… para…

Link no se detuvo hasta el último momento, en que se apartó para seguir estimulándole con la mano. Ulrich culminó largamente, manchando no sólo la mano del hyliano, sino también su torso. Este se detuvo finalmente, parecía satisfecho de lo conseguido, y se sonrieron. Se volvieron hacia las chicas justo cuando Yumi le conseguía un estupendo orgasmo a Zelda.

Pero la japonesa no iba a tolerar más tiempo el seguir en grupos de dos. Estaba bien desinhibirse con el mismo sexo, pero el secreto del sexo en grupo era hacerlo… en grupo. Así que animó a Zelda a ir a por los chicos. Esperó que su novio no se tomara a mal que empezase por Link, pero en ese momento quería que este se desmelenase más. Que fuera capaz de hacerlo con Zelda sin remordimiento. La noche podía ser muy interesante. Así que trepó encima del hyliano, se situó de espaldas a él, y aprovechó que tenía su pene erecto para deslizarlo dentro de ella.

Zelda se vio apresada de nuevo, esta vez por Ulrich. Este estaba aún impresionado por el placer que había recibido por el chico, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con la princesa. Con mucha facilidad pudo introducir su erección dentro de la princesa, y en ese momento sintió que alguien le sujetaba por la espalda. Era Yumi.

No cruzaron palabra alguna mientras se besaban. Las manos de su chica empezaron a masajearle las nalgas en ese momento. Esto le puso en alerta. Significaba eso que… por supuesto que sí. Y por alguna razón, su mente pensaba que no estaría tan mal. Yumi probó a dilatarle un poco. Ulrich aminoró el ritmo de sus acometidas. Se dejó hacer por ella mientras deleitaba a Zelda con sus embestidas.

—Ulrich… sigue, por favor… —pidió ella con un hilo de voz—. Me encanta…

Yumi continuó ayudando a Ulrich a prepararse para lo que vendría a continuación, pero con cierta dificultad. Link sostenía sus caderas y había acelerado mucho la velocidad de sus penetraciones, lo cual le gustaba mucho. Nunca se habría imaginado tan amiga del sexo de aquella forma, pero cuanto más lo experimentaba más le gustaba.

—Voy a acabar, Yumi —gruñó Link—. Como no me detengas…

Ella no le detuvo, también sentía su clímax demasiado próximo como para rechazarlo. Sintió los fluidos del joven dentro de ella, pero este aguantó durante unos momentos más hasta que tuvo su momento de placer. Como pudo, aguantó dilatando a Ulrich pero el cuerpo de este también se tensó, señal de que había acabado. Zelda jadeaba. Había tenido un orgasmo extraordinario.

El alemán tembló al verse tan expuesto, tumbado en el colchón con las piernas alzadas. Link era ahora quien le dilataba, empleando generosas cantidades de saliva para mitigar el dolor que pudiera sentir. Y en ese momento se vio asaltado por las dos chicas, que no iban a dejarle a solas. Yumi acarició la mejilla de su amado y luego le aguantó las piernas con fuerza. Este asintió y aguardó.

Sentir el glande de Link contra su ano le puso nervioso, pero no tanto como sentir que se abría paso dentro de él. Ahogó un grito pero Link retrocedió en seguida. Dispuesta a relajarlo, Zelda se llevó el pene del alemán a la boca. Distraído con esto, Ulrich aguantó mejor la segunda acometida de Link, algo más profunda que la anterior. Respiró con calma. Dolía, pero no era insoportable. Sintió que la tercera acometida era un poco más suave. Link sólo necesitó un par de suaves embestidas más para estar por completo dentro del chico.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró Yumi. Muy levemente, Ulrich asintió. Probó a pasar una pierna sobre la cabeza del joven. Quería algo de él. Le acarició la cabeza. El chico estaba dispuesto a complacerla. Ella aproximó su sexo a la boca de Ulrich, quien empezó a utilizar su lengua.

Lentamente, Link empezó a penetrar a Ulrich varias veces seguidas. Lo sentía muy apretado, algo que le gustaba mucho. Amaba la sensación de calidez que le daba. Intentó controlarse, no quería hacerle daño y era la primera vez que lo hacía con un chico. Miró hacia abajo, donde Zelda proseguía lamiendo la erección de su amigo el alemán.

La princesa había empezado a estimularse a sí misma mientras daba sexo oral. Desde donde estaba podía ver el cuerpo de Link hacia adelante y hacia atrás, le resultaba excitante. Se sentía muy bien aquello que hacían. Se preguntó si lograría hacer terminar al chico y usó la lengua para juguetear con su glande.

Yumi gemía por el placer que le daba su novio con sus labios. Notaba su húmeda repicando contra su clítoris, y tuvo que apoyarse en el colchón para no caerse. Qué maravilla. Nunca se había quejado de la habilidad del chico, pero estaba resultando una noche especialmente placentera. Incluso para Ulrich, quien ya no sentía dolor entre sus nalgas. Aquella sensación había sido sustituida por un extraño placer. Su propio cuerpo se mecía al compás de las acometidas que recibía, y su pene temblaba en la boca de la princesa.

Como un detonador, Link culminó por segunda vez en la noche con una embestida algo más fuerte. Llenó el interior del chico, de forma que este no pudo evitar su propio orgasmo. Derramó su semilla en la boca de Zelda, quien también llegaba a su clímax por su propia mano, y evitó gemir dando más velocidad a su trabajito oral, consiguiendo que Yumi también acabara.

Todos abandonaron su posición para recuperarse de aquel momento. Yumi se acurrucó contra Ulrich. Su chico había tenido por primera vez sexo con un hombre y temblaba después del acto. Sentirla apoyada en él mitigó sus nervios, y más aún notar sus labios en un tierno beso.

Zelda y Link se besaron también. Habían pasado una noche agradable. Y sin embargo aún no estaban plenamente satisfechos. En una noche así todavía necesitaban un poco del cariño de sus propias parejas. La princesa pasó una pierna sobre Link, y usó su sexo para estimular el pene del chico. Ulrich estaba dispuesto a mostrar a Yumi que aún tenía energías esa noche, se incorporó y atrajo a la chica hacia él. Estaba listo.

Suavemente deslizó su miembro dentro de ella, al tiempo que Zelda empezaba a cabalgar sobre Link. Ulrich acarició las caderas de Yumi mientras la acometía. La adoraba, y a pesar de haberlo pasado tan bien aquella noche, no iba a cambiar nada realmente. Ella le atrajo y se fundieron en un tierno beso mientras alcanzaban su clímax juntos. Igual hacía Zelda sobre Link, en señal de su amor irrompible. El sexo con amigos era genial, pero nada podía sustituir su propia compañía. Cuatro gemidos inundaron el ambiente.

—Quedaros aquí… a dormir… —ofreció Zelda mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración—. Creo que estamos todos agotados.

Todos aceptaron la iniciativa de la chica. Gatearon hasta poder meterse bajo las sábanas del gran camastro y se acomodaron para dormir. No dijeron nada. Sobraban las palabras en aquel momento. Cerraron los ojos, y no tardaron mucho en quedarse dormidos.

Les despertó un jaleo por la mañana. Había ruido. Para Yumi y Ulrich el ruido era nuevo, pero Link y Zelda brincaron de la cama. Se asomaron por la ventana. ¡Enemigos! Un buen puñado de bokoblin y moblin se dirigían hacia el castillo. Y no sólo ellos. Gente con máscaras. El clan Yiga. Iban a por ellos.

—¡Tenéis que iros! —gritó Zelda a sus huéspedes.

Ulrich y Yumi tardaron un par de minutos en ponerse en pie y recibir las instrucciones de sus amigos hylianos. Se miraron entre sí.

—Aquí no estaréis a salvo. Volved a vuestra tierra —dijo Link mientras se preparaba para la batalla—. No nos costará mucho vencer —aseguró.

—Y con nosotros menos aún —afirmó Yumi—. No vais a convencernos de volver.

—¿Estáis locos? —se escandalizó Zelda.

—No. Es que echábamos de menos la acción —dijo Ulrich, sonriendo al ver una katana en el armario de armas de Link. Una amigable y casi olvidada sensación de adrenalina se apoderaba de él y de Yumi.

* * *

 _Hooooola. Tras bastante tiempo sin publicar (en general) aquí vengo con la secuela de 'Code: Hyrule Swap'. Podría haberlo titulado 'Code: Hyrule Orgy' pero ya era demasiado revelador ese título. Pronto habrá más one-shots de Lyoko (aunque antes voy a preparar uno de... otro fandom ;))_

 _Respondiendo a los comentarios del anterior..._

 _ **yumivigo:** Me alegro de que te gustara ^^ Y espero que esta segunda parte también._

 _ **Alejito480:** La olla se me fue hace años xD Y me alegra que te gustara, aunque no seas "thelegendofzeldanero" :P_

 _Nos leemos por FF. Lemmon rules!_


End file.
